Hidden Weapons
Hidden Weapon overview Hidden Weapons (Locust Stone, Plum Dart and Ice Needle) are advanced equipment items used to improve the attributes of the character (Strength, Intelligence, Stamina, Willpower and Agility). Also provide 3 extra skills, named Hidden Weapon Skills. Required players' level to can equip an Hidden Weapon are: level 30 for Locust Stone level 50 for Plum Dart level 70 for Ice Needle Locust Stone is obtained starting from player's level 20 (but can't be equipped until player's level 30) in Da Li from Cruel Tuan (...). To can obtain the Locust Stone the player must accomplish first the lvl20 quests in Dead Valley (Night Time and Day Time). Then the player may talk with Cruel Tuan and after completing a single quest given by him, the reward is first (bound) Locust Stone. By continuing to do Cruel Tuan quests, the player can obtain other Locust Stones (unbound and usually better than the first one). Plum Dart is obtained in the exchange of 50 Magnificent Jades (dropped by mobs and bosses in Golden Chain loop quest in Kroraina) - from bound Magnificent Jades the Plum Dart is bound, from unbound Magnificent Jades the Plum Dart is unbound. From mixed (bound and unbound) Magnificent Jades results a bound Plum Dart. Ice Needle is obtained by upgrading the Plum Dart using 20 Ice Star Stones dropped by Fu Rong boss of Swallow's Docks event. From an unbound Plum Dart and 20 unbound Ice Star Stones results an unbound Ice Needle. By upgrading the Plum Dart to Ice Needle, the Ice Needle will become level 1, but will keep all the gems, appraise level and enhancement level. Locust Stone can't be transformed in Plum Dart, it must be taken from character's equipment slot and if required remove gems from it. Hidden Weapon characteristics # Generic name (Locust Stone, Plum Dart or Ice Needle) # Required level / Current level, Experience point (0 / value means that the Hidden Weapon already is at current maximum level - it can't be higher than player's level), Reset times (value / value) and Enhancement (Strengthen) level # Socketed gems area # Inscription and Enhancements added to basic attributes in percentage (light blue for Enhancement, dark blue for Inscription) # Current (Original) attributes: Strength, Intelligence, Stamina, Willpower, Agility - its are improved by leveling Hidden Weapon # The Grade - Growth Rate - of the Hidden Weapon # Hidden Weapon skills area (name and effect) # Effects of added gems in the Hidden Weapon # Appraisal values Hidden Weapon has one more characteristic, named level cap, at its levels 39, 49 and so on until 119. At these level caps, the Hidden Weapon can't gain experience anymore and can't be leveled up more without talking with Green Yin in Luo Yang (112, 202) to break the level cap, in the exchange of Ivory (Gold). Like any other equipment, Hidden Weapon can be appraised and reappraised, can be enhanced and inscribed and can be socketed with gems. By leveling it up, the Hidden Weapon automatically gain attributes points, improving by this players attributes too. The attributes are written like: value (Original: value). First value represents the amount of attributes transferred to the character from the original attributes values. These attributes points can be reallocated by talking with Green Yin in Luo Yang (112, 202) - see above. Also, Hidden Weapon can learn 3 special skills at levels 40, 70 and 90, by talking with Green Yin in Luo Yang (112, 202), in the exchange of Ivory (Gold). These skills can be dragged to the player's skills bars and used like any other skill. Hidden Weapon Skills (with the most effective skills) are: * level 40 - Hidden Weapon Cast ("Deals a certain amount of damage every 3 seconds for 30 seconds") * level 70 - Hidden Weapon Seal ("Attacks a target's nerve point for 5 seconds") * level 90 - Hidden Weapon Defense ("Increases your Maximum HP by 11% and MaxMP by 6%") Hidden Weapons have not a Durability characteristic and no need to be repaired. Reset the Hidden Weapon If by leveling the Hidden Weapon, it tends to gain more points to an undesired attribute (by example to Strength for an Intelligence based class) then the Hidden Weapon can be reset to its level 1, by talking with Green Yin in Luo Yang (112, 202), using a Fiery Stone. Reset the Hidden Weapon Grade There are 5 Grades of Hidden Weapon: Normal, Good, Eminent, Excellence and Perfect. Better Grade means better overall attributes of the Hidden Weapon and a better amount of attributes points transferred from Original attributes to the character's attributes. The Grade can be reset (improved) by talking with Green Yin in Luo Yang (112, 202), using Sacred Jades or Super Sacred Jade. This process may fail, in the case of failure, the Grade remain the same, nothing is changed. Reset Hidden Weapon attributes In fact this is an operation of randomly redistribution of the original attributes points of the Hidden Weapon (only one point can be reallocated with each reset - the player gets a message on the top-middle of the screen about where the attribute point was reallocated). Divine Stones are used to redistribute the attribute points of the Hidden Weapon (an attribute is reduced by 1 point, another attribute will be randomly increased). Usually Physical Attack based classes reset Intelligence attribute of the Hidden Weapon, Spiritual Attack classes reset Strength attribute. Also classes with good Spirit Defense and few usage of MP for class skills can reset Willpower attribute of the Hidden Weapon too. Reset Hidden Weapon skills If the player is not satisfied with the current skills of the Hidden Weapon, can reset them by talking with Green Yin in Luo Yang (112, 202), using Oblivion Stones and Gold. This is a random process and all already learned skills are changed during it, until the player gets the desired skills of the Hidden Weapon. Warning: there still is a bug in the game that makes that 2 Hidden Weapon's skills or 2 Couple Skills to not appear in the Normal Skills window. To avoid it, right after the learning of these skills the player must drag them to the skills bars. If these skills not appear, some solutions are: re-log in game, go to a wild map or learn a Primary (Novice) skill (if its are not all already learned). __NOWYSIWYG__